Hinako Kawawa - Confessions of a sexual predator
by moonfiretiarasoulaction
Summary: In which Hinako Kawawa unexpectedly finds herself alone with her love interest Kasumi Yamabuki. A situation that starts a series of complications and gets her into trouble with her sister. But Hinako wouldn't be Hinako if she didn't know how to get on top of the situation in the end. Based on the light comedy manga Futaribeya (Room for two).


You are such a killjoy Saku-nee!  
I cannot believe you said those things to Kakeru.  
I had such a row with him because of you.  
And that after the scolding I got from you!  
It is just completely unfair of you.  
I did not assault Kasumi-san! Not even Kasumi-san said so. These are all things that you made up in order to make things look worse than they were.  
To think my own sister would say these things of me! You should have pity on me instead of speaking so harshly to me. Yes, Saku-nee. Pity!  
Because I have lost the love of the sister I love so well.  
So I will do the only thing I can do and tell you what really happened on that day.  
So you will see I did no wrong.

As you remember on that Saturday I was supposed to come for your expert tutelage as usual, but you forgot I was coming over and got asked by a friend to help them out with something it seems.  
You will be proud to hear I was punctually on time.  
I was rather worried when it took so long for someone to open the door, but I was relieved to see the beautiful Kasumi-san in her elegant lingerie stagger aside after opening the door to let me in.  
She seemed very tired poor Kasumi-san and I almost offered to support her while wobbling towards the bed.  
I kept my tongue however in spite of my pity because I knew what you would think of me touching your precious Kasumi-san like that.  
Really Saku-chan, I think you are only jealous and I have cried bitter tears thinking you would allow such a mean feeling to come between us.  
But as I said, I waited for Kasumi-san to lay herself on the bed and after admiring her glorious shape I asked her where you were.

"Huh? Sakurako-chan? I'm sorry, I thought you were her. I wasn't completely conscious when I opened the door."  
I waited for more information, but she only blinked her heavenly eyes and put her head down on the pillow again.  
So I asked:  
"Have you no idea where she might be? Did she forget I was coming over to study today? That would be very unlike nee-san though."  
Poor Kasumi-san lifted her head with great difficulty.  
I could tell she was thinking hard, so I went by her side and held her soft hand (it felt like satin) hoping the stimulus would help her remember.  
She looked deep into my eyes and slowly parted her pink lips.  
"I think she was asked to help someone out. But I can't remember who or when she will be home. I'm sorry."  
"That's alright Kasumi-san." I said happily.  
"I will study on my own until she comes home. I hope you don't mind? I will be very quiet."  
"That's okay." She yawned (so cute!) "Do as you would at home. It's your sisters home after all."  
After that, she fell back to sleep.  
So I dutifully got out my study materials and got to work until you got home.  
You will notice that I have behaved perfectly exemplary up to that moment.  
Of course, I had to look at your kind roommate from time to time to check whether I had not bothered her sleep by occasionally rustling the pages of my book to loud but that is merely the attention to her wellbeing that you yourself would mind.

About an hour passed like this and I was looking at the door, wondering whether you might not return when a low mumble alerted me to the fact that beautiful Kasumi-san had awakened.  
"I'm sorry Kasumi-san, I didn't understand you. What did you say?"  
"Huh? Oh. I said you should just take something from the refrigerator or the cupboard if you get thirsty or hungry.  
I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a bad host."  
"You're really not Kasumi-san. You already told me to act as if I was at home."  
"Oh. Did I?"  
She rolled over so she could look at me better.  
I smiled happily at her.  
"Yes, you did."  
"Oh."  
She rolled over again and grimaced suddenly.  
It was clear to me that she was in pain.  
"What is wrong?" I asked.  
"Ow! My back hurts."  
I saw her wriggle about and wince.  
"You probably hurt yourself moving about in your sleep."  
"Did I move about?" She asked with an adorably confused expression.  
I felt myself blush answering her.  
"Not really."  
She moved about again.  
"Ow! It hurts like hell. Perhaps I should go lie under the kotatsu again."

You can see Sakurako-chan she was in great pain and was about to employ desperate means in an attempt to relieve herself.  
So it was entirely with her own wellbeing in mind that I then completely impulsively and without ulterior motives asked:  
"Do you want me to give you a massage instead? I am quite good at giving very soothing massages."  
"No. You came here to study." She responded while laboriously attempting to get up.  
"I'll be alright once I get under the kotatsu."  
I couldn't help taking pity, so I got up and with a kind smile urged her to lie down on her stomach.  
"You don't mind?"  
"Of course not! I want to help my dear sisters best friend!" I chirped.  
Kasumi-san smiled and did as I asked.  
"You are really very kind Hinako-chan. You take after your sister."  
You can imagine nee-san how my heart swelled with pride at Kasumi-san's kind words.  
So I began gently rubbing Kind Kasumi-san's painful back.  
It didn't take long for her to start purring like a cat.  
I chuckled at the cute sounds she was making.  
I really enjoyed relieving Kasumi-san's pain like that and making her feel good.  
Now you know nee-san how my massages are very intuitive.  
I have to follow where my hands feel they have to move.  
So as much as the following might anger you I think you have to acknowledge that I did not intend for it to happen.  
My hands felt where the qi needed help to flow freely and so they moved to where their application was needed.  
On this occasion, my right hand moved until it reached Kasumi-san's soft and voluptuous right bosom.  
Kasumi-san squealed slightly when I touched her there and I started to feel warm sitting on her barely covered bottom, making her sound like that.  
"Hnnn. Hi... Hinako-chan is that really necessary? Hnnn!"  
"Oh, yes. I have to complete the treatment properly in order for the massage to have full effect. It does feel good, doesn't it?  
You have remarkably soft skin Kasumi-ch... san."  
"Hnnn! I... yes, it does feel good. Sakurako doesn't give massages like this though."  
At this moment my left hand felt her qi needed help in the region of her lower abdomen.  
Kasumi-san started to make ever more pleased sounds, so my hand started to move lower and lower in response to these encouragements.  
She buckled when I touched her too low, however.  
"Hnnn! Hinako-chan! What are you doing? Don't touch me there!"  
"But you like it don't you?"  
"Hnnn! Aah! I... Please, Hinako-chan stop. I don't want you to touch me there."  
She said that, but she kept making those cute noises. And I felt so warm.  
"You do seem to enjoy it Kasumi-ch.. san. And I don't notice you putting up much of a fight to get me to stop."  
I giggled.  
"It's not as if I'm not trying. Nnnh!"

As she said that I became aware of her hands desperately tugging at my wrists and I realized she really was doing all she could to try and stop me.  
I didn t realize Kasumi-san was so feeble and I felt bad having touched her down there against her will.  
I did stop that very moment nee-san. But I was also very sorry Kasumi-san wanted me to stop.  
I got off her and sat on the side of the bed.  
"I'm sorry Kasumi-san. I thought you were enjoying yourself. I wanted to make you feel good."  
I did feel rather sad to have my adored Kasumi-san reject me like that Saku-nee. It really hurt.  
"It's just that you are Sakurako's sister and I'm used to her..."  
"Huh? You mean Saku-nee and you? But you said..."  
"I know. I was trying to discourage you. Evidently, that didn't work." She smiled.

Really nee-san! You might have told me about this. You might have spared me much heart-ache! "  
But more was yet to come as you will see. Because after this the door was opened.

"Hello? Is anything wrong? I heard an unusual amount of noise from your side."  
"Oh hello Shouko. Don't worry. Everything is alright."  
"Hey and who are you? You seem like a cuter version of Sakurako."  
That is honestly what she said.  
She was very nice and beautiful.  
"Oh hello." I beamed. "I am her younger sister. I came for Saku-nee to tutor me. But she seemed to have forgotten. And who are you?"  
"Your a bold one aren't you? I'm Akashi Shouko. I live next door with Seri."  
"If you don't mind I'm going to sleep some more, you really tired me out Hinako-chan. But my back feels great now so thanks a lot."  
And off was Kasumi-san. Her head barely touched the pillow before she was sound asleep.

"That one's off," Shouko said with a smirk. "Well, i better get going."  
"Hold on! Where are you going?"  
"Practice. I'm going to the track." She smiled.  
"So you're an athlete?"  
"Yup. Got a pretty heavy program for today. I've got a competition coming up, so I gotta make sure I'm in my best shape."  
"Sounds intense. Can I come and watch? I don't think nee-san will come home soon. And I could use a break from study."  
"Sure why not. Follow me." She winked with a smile.

What was I thinking abandoning my study like that you will say?  
Well, the truth is I was still sad about being rejected by Kasumi-san.  
And I was a little angry at you for leaving me to my devices instead of telling me I had no chance with her.  
So I really did need a break to get my spirits up and Shouko was kind and fun... and kind of cute.

"So you play any sports?"  
"Not competitively no. I enjoy volleyball and I go swimming laps regularly to keep fit but that's all."  
"Volleyball huh? Yeah. I can see that."  
"You can? " Yeah. You got the body for it. Might be good at the track too if you put yourself to it.  
But you'll have to settle for endurance running unless you get at least as tall as your sister."  
"Is track and field fun?"  
"Oh yeah! I love running. I can really let go."  
I could feel we got along well.

"Here we are!" She announced as we came to the running track.  
"I hope you enjoy watching, cause I sure prefer running myself."  
She took her shirt off and pulled her pants off and took her place along the track.  
Like a leopard in pursuit, she took off. There were a few other girls around, but nobody was quite as good looking as she was.  
I got really immersed at the sight of her slender limbs moving like the spokes of a wheel, driving her on.  
There was a graceful agility to her movements that just took hold of your attention. And those little orange short pants looked so adorable on her.  
Suddenly she slowed down and staggered towards me.  
"Ow. Ow."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Ow. It's just cramped up.  
My own fault. I should have warmed up properly." She smiled through her pain.  
"I'm always too eager to start running full speed."  
She sat down and started to rub her leg.

I watched her beautiful long leg, all sweaty and tanned.  
"Let me try," I said. "I'm good at massages.  
Shouko looked up. "You're used to giving old sis backrubs so she'd lend you stuff huh?" She winked.  
I couldn't help remembering what I had done to Kasumi-san.  
"Something like that yes." I smiled back coyly.

I sat down next to her and started to rub her ankle.  
She soon started to relax. So I moved a little higher.  
"Hnn! You really are very good at this Hinako. I'm sure you can turn anybody to pap like this."  
Her legs were really beautiful. They were more muscular than Kasumi-san's, but they had a nice tan and her skin was almost as soft.  
My hands moved higher still as I watched her gentle breathing.  
Suddenly she jumped back. " Huh? What are you doing!"  
"Don't you like it?" My face fell at her reaction.  
"It... it's not that I don't like it. It's just that... I mean there are people around and... You're not stopping are you?"  
What can I say? She did say she enjoyed it and she just kept sitting with her beautiful legs wide open, gazing up at me while leaning her hands on the floor. So I crept closer to her and moved my hands from her cute rounded gluteus to the area being so prominently presented to me.  
"Aah! Hnnn. Hinako. I.. I don't think..."

At that moment your poor little sister was violently attacked.  
"That's enough! I've seen enough! Get your hands of my Shouko-chan!"  
I jumped away and got up hastily to get as much space as possible between me and my attacker who kept trying to hit me on the head.  
"Seri?!"  
At the mention of her name, the violent girl grew quiet and shamefaced.  
"What are you doing here? Why are you so angry?"  
"I... I always watch you when you practice. So I saw what she was doing to you and... and Why did you allow her to touch you like that?!"  
Now slowly Shouko starts to turn red.  
"Seri... Are you jealous?" She shyly smiled.  
"Uh. No." The violent girl obviously lied.  
Shouko giggled.  
"So you came to save me from my assailant?"  
The other girl became increasingly red.  
"I.. Yes. I saw you were in danger and I... Oh dear..."  
"Wait, Seri! Don't run."  
The girl stayed but looked very nervous.  
Shouko finally got up and asked me if I was alright.  
"I am rather shocked."  
"Seri. First of all, I think you should apologize to Hinako."  
I could see she was reluctant, but she can't be all bad since I heard she did come to my defense when Shouko explained to you what had happened.  
Even though my own sister still blames me.

She apologized very politely though for attacking me.  
"Now Seri, I must apologize too.  
I have teased you a lot."  
Shouko looked rather ashamed of herself.  
"But it was all because I was so intimidated by your stunning beauty."  
Seri looked very pleased with that and a smiled excessively.  
"I didn't realize you felt this way about me."

To be honest I couldn't be bothered to listen to any more of it so I'm sorry to say I walked off without farewell.  
I was very much to be pitied at that time Sakurako-chan.  
I had been rejected by Kasumi-san, violently attacked and it had all gotten me down by then.  
So I sat myself down on a near bench and felt like nothing so much as crying. So that is what I did.  
I truly felt the most wretched girl in the world.  
I know it was silly of me but I did.

But when I felt like that - my hands covering my eyes - I was suddenly comforted by the voice of an angel.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No, I'm not. I've had a very sad day. I feel abandoned by everyone." I said, still crying.  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."  
She evidently searched for something to say for a while.  
"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you a new student?"  
I gently wiped my eyes and observed the cute expression she made at seeing my face.  
"Ooh!"  
She sounded so adorable!  
"You are so beautiful! You are more beautiful than Kasumi-san even."  
She whispered the last part.  
You can imagine how I felt at hearing this nee-san.  
"Kasumi-san? Do you know her?"  
"I... I gave her a box of chocolates last year on Valentine's day.  
I admired her since the first day of school. She was very kind to me and gave me some candy on White day."  
"Oh."  
It was curious to find a competitor in love look at me like she did, but I admit I found myself attracted to her myself.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so impolite. My name is Nanako. I go to school here."  
"I'm Hinako. I came here to be tutored by my sister. But she seems to have forgotten about me."  
"That is a pity."  
She stood gazing at me with her hands fidgetting behind her back and a very cute blush on her cheeks.  
"Do... do you feel better."  
I wiped my eyes again.  
"Yes, thank you." I smiled heartily.  
"Your beautiful voice makes me feel much better."  
That made her blush and fidget even more.  
"Oh! I... Thank you... I"  
We were interrupted by a growl from my stomach. I was past lunchtime by then after all.  
"I better get back to the boardinghouse. I am getting hungry."  
"Oh! Do you want to come to my room? I'll make us a nice lunch."  
"Well... if you don't mind?"  
"No, no. Not at all. Please say yes."  
She seemed very eager and I couldn't resist the cute expression she made so I came along to her room in the boardinghouse.  
It seems she lives at the other end of the building from you and Kasumi-san.

Nanako is an excellent cook by the way.  
We had a very nice meal.  
And her room was very clean.  
She is a very kind and tidy person. I think you'll like her when I introduce you.  
She went to a lot of trouble to make me happy.  
It was very cute to watch her go about asking me what I wanted to drink, then smile as she found it was something she had in the refrigerator.  
Then she started to prepare our lunch and I just felt so endeared to her innocent desire to please me that I got up, stood behind her and started to kiss her.  
She flinched, but didn't resist and honestly enjoyed what I was doing to her.  
After a while she turned around and kissed me back.  
In short, we had a really great time together nee-san and like each other very much.  
When I told her I had to leave she got nervous and asked whether she might see me again.  
She was sitting down and looked up at me with such hopeful eyes (so cute!), so I asked to spend the night with her as you will remember.  
You hadn't found out what had happened so it was easier to get consent than it would have been otherwise.  
Kasumi-san was so kind to keep silent about what had happened.  
But I know I should have told you dear Saku-nee and I hang my head in shame.  
It's just that meeting Nanoko had made me so happy and so I turned coward because I wanted to explore our mutual pleasure some more.  
It is really convenient how she has no roommate.  
As to why I didn't tell you about what had happened... I simply thought Kasumi-san had at last told you.  
I never expected you to get so angry.  
And I am very sad about how things turned out.  
But I hear from Kasumi-san that you are starting to forgive me and miss me, so I am hopeful that you will soon fold your dear younger sister into your warm embrace again.

Meanwhile, I have great news nee-san!  
I scored in the top tier for my entrance exams.  
So thanks for your excellent tutoring I will soon join you all at school!  
Nanako is very excited. We spend nearly every weekend together lately.  
She cried tears of joy when I told her I would go to school here too.  
Much like she cried for me when I told her what had happened before I met her and how angry you became with me when you found out.  
She really is a very kind and cute girl and she positively worships me!  
She is still as eager to please me as on the day we met, but I assure you that we both take great pleasure in pleasing each other.

So now you have my complete account of what happened that Saturday  
and I hope that as Kasumi-san assures me you will soon forget your anger and welcome me in your home again so that I can introduce Nanako to you  
and the four (or six) of us can spend more time together.  
(I am pleased to hear things are going so well for you and Kasumi-san.  
I was told she was pleasantly surprised to notice you tried to copy my style of massage.  
I have also noticed how close Shouko and Seri have become.  
It good to know some good did come out of my adventures.)

That reminds me: Nanako asked me if you could put in a good word with Natsuki-san so Nanako and I can share a room when I come to school.  
Please be kind dear Saku-nee. It would please her so much.

I hope to hear from you soon dear nee-san.  
With all my love.  
Hinako Kawawa


End file.
